


His Dirty Little Secret

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a norman oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Dirty Little Secret

His Dirty Little Secret  
(A Norman one-shot)

Norman groaned and pushed her up against the sink inside of his trailer on set. Her bony hips smacking hard against the counter top.   
“Ow.” She said and adjusted.  
Norman rolled his eyes, pushing his cock in deeper while trying to keep her hips from smacking the counter again but he was so close he could taste it and he needed it just a little harder to cum. He nuzzled into her neck and went harder, thrusting into her tightness.   
“Fuck baby, just stay like that I’m about to cum.” He growled and already saw stars.  
“No, that hurts.” She pushed back against him but he just held on tighter. Pounding her from behind, rattling the cupboards.  
“Just a little bit...fuck fuck right there..” he moaned and let his hand slip around to rub her clit, maybe she would just sit still and let him finished.  
“Norman!” she moaned and came around him.  
He thrusted hard once more, hearing the familiar knock of her hips again but he didnt stop, just let his head drop back as he came. Shooting up inside her until he could no longer move his body. He pulled out and zipped himself up before she turned. A pissed off look on her face.  
“Great, more bruises.” She said with distain and he could see dark spots on her hip bones from the counter.  
He rolled his eyes, “not my fault you’re so damn skinny.” He shot back, sick of this shit every time he wanted her. He had to go slow and be easy because she was a small little thing and bruised easily.  
“Maybe if you didnt do it so hard it wouldn’t be a problem.”  
He turned around, “didnt see the problem when you just came all over me, i gotta be considerate for you, maybe you could do the same huh?”  
A knock on the door drew his attention away from her, “Reedus, on in five.”  
“Got it, thanks!” he called back, still facing off with her, neither of them willing to back down from this, he was tired of it. Tired of her. “I gotta go.”  
“Look I’m sorry okay.”  
“Yeah whatever.” He didnt believe it for a second as he grabbed his prop crossbow and went to leave but Venna grabbed his arm and he stopped.  
“I am sorry okay and don’t want to fight about this. Just gonna have to think of something to tell the photographer.”   
He nodded, still not in the mood but she would shut up if he just nodded. Venna was a model, no surprise there and she was beautiful but small like they all were. She had been in trouble several times before because of his little marks on her sides and hips from when they grinded against anything. He was over it.  
“Yeah, sorry. See you later.” He kissed her quickly and together they walked out. She always stayed for the first part of shooting, wanting to hang around and flaunt herself at everyone, the men and women. Making the other guys jealous and sneering at the female actors. She got off on knowing that she was with him, Daryl Dixon. Of course he would have to go around and apologize for her.   
“Sorry I was late man.” Norman said at Greg and nodded back at Venna. Greg just nodded, not needing another explanation.  
“Its fine, just got a new cast member in and wanted you to meet her. She’s gonna be spending a lot of him around your character. Her name is Natalie.” He made a slight hand gesture and there she was.   
Norman was instantly hard from just one look at her. She was fucking beautiful and sexy. A full figured woman, not skin and bones like Venna. She, Natalie was a bigger girl. Not fat by any means but she had curves and tits and a fantastic ass. Thighs big enough to get a good grip and he wanted her instantly. Norman swallowed back his lust and held his hand out to her.  
“Norman, nice to have you here.”  
She smiled at him and he just about blew his load everywhere. “Hi, nice to meet you Norman. Ive heard so much about you.”  
His heart was pounding as was his cock. He would get to spend a lot of time with her and that was an issue. He already felt like he needed a break to go jerk off in his trailer just go get through the day being around her.   
“Got a few minutes before we start wanna talk a little?” he offered, remembering how intimidating it was his first day not knowing very many people.  
“Sure, thanks. I’m so excited to work here.” Natalie said, walking along side him.  
He smiled, loving her enthusiasm. “Yeah I’m excited too, you are gonna be a great addition to the crew, you act a lot?”  
She shrugged, “a few small parts here and there. I was actually a model for awhile before I was offered this job.”  
He wasn’t surprised to know she was a model, she was fucking beautiful. “Well they lost a good one, you are beautiful.”  
Natalie blushed, “thanks. Some people don’t think heavier women are good enough.”  
Norman scuffed, looking up and down her body again. Still as hard as he was if not harder than before, “some people are fucking blind, uh I’m sorry that was a little forward.”  
Natalie was grinning at him, “yeah it was but thanks, its nice to hear.”  
Norman kept walking but looked away from her and saw Venna standing with a few other of her friends and looking towards them. He knew she knew he had been talking with her and she got jealous very quickly, another reason not to like her. He could hear Venna snickering to her friends, covering her mouth when she spoke.   
He groaned and turned towards Natalie, “look I wanna apologize now that’s my girlfriend Venna, she can be a bit jealous.”  
Natalie looked towards Venna but didnt seem scared or intimidated at all. In fact she had a little smirk on her face. “Good, she should be jealous.”  
Norman just laughed until his eyes watered, “yeah she should.”  
“Honestly I don’t see the appeal of her, she’s skin and bones. No tits or an ass, nothing. No curves or a place to put your hands.”  
Norman groaned out loud before he could muffle it, just making her smile. “yeah you are right about that, this is gonna be over sharing but I cant even fuck the right way without bruising her, pisses me off.”  
Natalie smiled and touched his arm, “yeah I can see why, uh oh looks like you’re in trouble.”   
Norman glanced over and saw Venna coming towards them. When she reached him her arm immediately went around him, very territorial. “Oh there you are, who is this?”  
“Venna this is Natalie, she’s gonna be working here now.”  
Venna snorted, “guess they are dialling down a little huh.”  
Norman pushed off her, “Jesus just stop, Natalie I’m sorry.”  
Natalie wasn’t offended, just stood there looking sexy. “Well Venna its nice to meet you.”  
Venna just groaned, “Norman they are calling you.” She pointed and he turned away to see Greg asking for him.  
Natalie watched him leave, his face full of shame and embarrassment. “Don’t even think about it, he doesn’t like people like you.”  
“Like me, oh you mean very sexy, curvy, big breasted women?” Natalie smiled the entire time.   
Venna shrank back a little, “no he doesn’t do fat people.” With that she turned and walked away.   
Natalie just stood there and laughed until Norman came back over. “you okay, god please tell me she didnt say anything.”  
“She said you don’t like fat people.”  
Norman groaned and rubbed his eyes, anger seething inside him. “Don’t listen to her, she’s a bitch.”  
Natalie laid a hand on his chest, sliding it down a little so her hands was just above his cock. “Yes she is and I’m not worried. I can see how much you like me already.” She nodded down.  
Norman glanced down and saw his bulge showing. He smiled and took his hat off to clip to his belt and cover himself, “you’re not fat, you are fucking beautiful and to be honest I would love to get a taste of you right now.”  
Natalie was suddenly hot, heat from his words washing up all over her making her clench and moisten between her thighs. “Such dirty words, I like it.” She said quietly so no one could hear them and turned to walk away, feeling his eyes burning into her.  
*  
The day drug on and on and the whole time he had never lost his erection. The more she watched her the harder he got. By the end of the day he was so worked up he was twitchy, jumping out of his skin like he had too much caffeine. He wanted her like he had never wanted anyone before.   
Shooting was over for today and he swam his way through everyone to get her but she was already heading towards her own little trailer, temporary for now. He was dirty, bloody and sweaty but so was she. He knocked on the door and waited, trying to catch his breath.  
She opened with a smile and moved so he could come in. “You need something?”  
Norman nodded and came at her. Cupping her face so he could capture her lips in a heated kiss. Letting his tongue tease over her plump lips, smelling her sweat at arousal in the air was turning him on even more. Natalie kissed him back, holding onto his clothes until he pulled back.   
“Shit I’m sorry, been wanting to do that since this morning.”  
Natalie smiled and didnt back away from him. “Glad you did it because I wanted too.” Her hand slid down from his chest and pushed over his bulge, rubbing slowly.  
Norman groaned and leaned into her touch. His hands on her curvy waist, digging his nails in to hold on. She was nothing like Venna and he loved it, wanted to strip her naked and taste every inch of her body, trace every curve of her body.  
“You’re a big one aren’t you, need a real woman to handle this. Someone who wont break when you fuck them hard.”  
Norman growled, “fuck yes I do, wanna me that real woman I need so badly?” he asked against her mouth, letting his tongue trace her bottom lip.  
“Oh yes I do very much, but what about you little stick figure Barbie?”  
He chuckled, “she aint gotta know, don’t want her anyways. More for show then for anything.”  
Natalie smiled and unzipped his pants, sliding her hand in to stroke over his large cock. Feeling how thick and long he was, feeling every vein and the heavy sack of his balls, “yeah you need me bad don’t you, cant even fuck her without hurting her but baby I`m resilient.”  
She pushed his pants so they pooled at his feet. She watched him kick off his shoes and rip his shirt off his body leaving him naked, covered in dirt blood and sweat, the sculpted lines of his body making her crazy. She leaned forward and sucked on his nipples, tasting the sweat off him. Still working his dick.   
She loved hearing every little moan and whine. She grabbed his hand and put it up to her breasts, making him squeeze. “Like that, something to hold onto?”  
Norman bucked into her fist, “fuck yeah I do. Want my cock in between them.” He watched himself squeeze her breast hard and she just moaned, no bitching or whining. “But I remember saying I wanted a taste.”   
He pushed her back against the all too familiar counter and loved that she didnt bitch or push him away when he started grinding against her center, her leg high up on his chest, so he could get in between her legs and feel her. He ground his hips hard but not as hard as he wanted.  
“Harder Norman, I’m not gonna break.”  
“Fuck yes.” He moaned and kissed her quickly before sliding to his knees to strip off her pants and panties. “shit you’re perfect.” He said licked up her slit.  
“Fuck!” Natalie moaned, holding onto the counter as he licked and sucked at her.   
He used his fingers to spread her open so he could get his tongue further inside. She tasted warm and sweet, thick sliding down his throat and he couldn’t get enough of her, “come on Natalie, cum for me.”  
She gripped his head and pushed his face back down, grinding against him. Feeling the delicious scrape of his beard on her pussy and her thighs, she threw her head back and came for him, just like he told her. Feeling him licking her clean, sucking her until the last tremor left.   
He rose up and licked his lips, “knew you would taste fucking amazing.”  
Natalie grinned and back up towards the small couch. Taking off her shirt and her bra, watching his mouth drop open as he looked at her tits. Full and large, nipples hard. “You wanted your cock between them, lets go.”  
“Holy fucking hell girl, you’re gonna kill me.” Norman admitted and walked to her, her chest level with his cock and he watched as she started to jerk his cock. Letting her tongue come out and lick over his head until she took him all the way down her throat, “fuck!!”   
He moaned and pulled her head off before he came. Natalie leaned forward and pushed his cock between her breasts, pushing them together so his cock stayed in place. He moaned at how erotic it was, Venna had no tits to speak of, flatter than a guy. But not Natalie, she was perfect.  
“Don’t be shy Norman, fuck them.”  
He growled and pushed his hips forward between her breasts, seeing his head come up the other side with every thrust he made. Watching her tongue snake out to lick at his head. “fuck girl, you’re gonna make me cum quick like this.”  
Natalie smiled and started to move with him, “good, want you to cum all over them.”  
“Oh god..right there...just a little more!!” he screamed and came. Cum spurting all over her beautiful breasts, his vision going blurry from the force of his orgasm. She released him and stood up. Norman ducked his head down to lick the cum off her, taking his time since this was one more thing he was neglected.  
“You are missing out aren’t you?” she asked, seeing how much he had enjoyed all of this.  
He laughed, ”you have no idea, not gonna be able to leave you alone now girl. Gonna need much more of you.” He kissed her and brushed over her flushed cheek.   
“I’m good with that, can sneak in here and I can sneak back to your trailer.”  
*  
They continued to meet. Sneaking off whenever they could to be together. But time was short on set and they hadn’t got to fuck yet, just jerking off or him eating her out. Which he loved more than anything in the world, the way she tasted and how she moved. He couldn’t get enough but both of them needed more. They needed to have sex without a time limit and limited space.  
One day after work she knocked on his trailer. Norman pulled the door opened and yanked her inside, kissing her deeply and rubbing against her body before he pulled back. “I cant do this anymore, I need you.”  
Natalie smiled seeing how hard he always was for her. “How can we make that happen?”  
He twirled the keys to his apartment. “Need you at home girl, need you naked and spread out on my bed, need to sink deep into you.” He said against her mouth, panting every word.  
“God, yes we do need that. Lets go.”  
*  
They fell into his apartment half naked and tangled together. Tripping over discarded clothes, their mouths locked together. The kiss seemed like it was never ending. She pulled back and gasped, trying to breath but he just attacked her neck, kissing sucking and biting her. He bent down a gripped her thighs.  
“No, I’m too heavy for that.”  
“Bullshit.” He groaned before he easily lifted her up and her legs locked around his hips, his cock sliding up against her slit, feeling her wetness. “Fuck...see baby, you are perfect.”  
Natalie smiled and held onto his strong shoulders, bending her head so she could kiss over them and his neck and he carried her effortlessly to the bed. Not straining once or dropping her. His muscles bulging.   
Norman dropped her on the bed and was between her legs in moments. A condom in his mouth, tearing it open with his teeth before handing it to her, “wrap me.” He moved a little and watched her slide it down on him. “Fuck that feels amazing.”  
Natalie moaned and kissed over his chest again, feeling the tip of his cock pushing into her. “Please, need it hard Norman.”  
He growled and slide in deep and hard until he was balls deep inside. He paused and closed his eyes to breathe past the point of busting right now. She was wet and tight and he had wanted it quick and hard.   
“Fuck you got me close already.”  
Natalie groaned and let out a quick laugh, “don’t cum so soon Norman, I know how much you need to fuck me hard and fast, don’t hold back.”  
He nodded and put her leg over his hip and drew his cock out, before slamming it hard into her. She body moved and she screamed, holding onto his shoulders but not wanting him to stop. “Fuck.” He groaned and did it again and again, each thrust deeper and harder than they last, looking down at his cock slamming into her tight pussy.   
He heard the front door open and looked down to see her smiling, “looks like we have been caught baby.”   
“Good, don’t stop. Let her see how a woman should be fucked.”  
“Norman!!!” Venna screamed and she came around so he could see the hate on her face.  
“Hey doll, busy here.” He said and tucked his head into Natalie’s neck, drawing back his hips and pushing in hard.  
“Yeah Venna he is busy fucking me how you should have let him fuck you.” She said and moaned as he hit her gspot over and over, “fuck he really is good huh, his long thick cock hitting my cervix every time he thrusts in, you don’t know how hard he wants to fuck.”  
Venna just glared at them.  
Norman smiling as he rose up on his knees and put her legs over his shoulders, pumping into her. “Yeah Venna, she can take everything I do, every hard thrust...god and she loves to be slammed into everything.  
He looked up to see Venna bright red.  
He could feel Natalie flutter around him, “see baby, wanna see her cum?” he asked Venna.  
Natalie moaned so loud and rubbed her clit. All while looking at his cock pushing deep into her, “Norman!!”  
“I know baby, fuck I`m gonna cum!!” he panted and watched Natalie grinning at Venna as he came hard, closing his eyes and dropping his head back until his hips came to a slow thrust, then stopped and he leaned down to kiss her hard. Seeing her sated under him, sweat on both of their bodies.  
“See how great that was Venna, Normans fucking incredible and he’s mine now so get the fuck out so I can ride him.”  
Venna looked back and forth from her to him.  
He shrugged, “you heard her, got a ride I need to catch.”  
With that Venna screamed, “how could you do this with her?  
Natalie smiled, “sorry Venna, Norman likes a girl with some meat on her bones.”  
Venna turned and stormed out.  
Norman just laughed until his side hurt. Seeing Natalie smile since she had won.  
“That true baby, I’m all yours now?” he asked in a playful tone.  
“Oh yes, you are all mine big guy.”


End file.
